Medicine
by Children of Light
Summary: A week after Maki's illness, Haruya falls sick. And this time, he suffers a lot more than Maki!


A week after Maki recovered from her illness, another child at Sun Garden fell sick. The child's sickness wasn't as bad as Maki's, but definitely 100 times more amusing. At least to the other kids.

* * *

><p>Nagumo Haruya slowly crept out of his room. When he saw the hallway empty, he heaved a sigh of relief and made his way to the kitchen.<p>

When he finally reached the kitchen, he went straight to the cabinet filled with junk food. Just as he was about to open a packet of potato chips, a voice cut through the air, freezing him in his place.

"Haruya."

The said boy sheepishly turned around to see an irritated-looking Fuusuke.

"Tulip-baka, don't you know you're not allowed to eat these?!"

Fuusuke grabbed the packet away from him and shoved it back into the cabinet before slamming the cabinet door shut.

"What are you doing here, Fuusuke?!"

"Getting a popsicle."

Normally, Haruya would have instantly started an argument with the silver-haired boy. However, this time, he knew that if he yelled at Fuusuke, the news that he tried to eat junk food would reach Hitomiko-nee's ears. And that would have been disastrous.

Grumbling, Haruya made his way back to his room under the watchful eye of his rival.

'It's only a goddamn cough, do they really have to act like I'm dying or something?! Damn you, Maki. I'm sure you're the one who infected me.'

* * *

><p>The next day, Haruya had another plan. Once again, he snuck out of his room in the middle of the night. This time, though, he made his way to the games room instead of the kitchen.<p>

There, he searched among the devices and finally found his Nintendo DS.

'Yes!'

He crept his way back to his room, thanking the heavens no one caught him.

Back in his room, he eagerly switched on the game console, ready to play.

He nearly had a heart attack when his door opened.

Ryuuji stood in the doorway, a disapproving look on his face.

"Haruya, Hitomiko-nee said that you can't play until you get better!"

Haruya mentally cursed.

'How the hell did Ryuuji know?!'

When he voiced his thoughts aloud, Ryuuji smiled triumphantly.

"Your game console is connected to my control panel."

Haruya blinked.

"What?"

"In my room, I've created a control panel. All electronic devices in Sun Garden are connected to it. It allows me to see exactly what people do on them, including checking when they're being used."

Ryuuji walked forward and took away the game console from a stunned Haruya. Just as the green-haired boy was about to leave, he turned back to Haruya.

"Also, Haruya, I think the stuff you look at on your phone are a bit inappropriate for our age."

Haruya's face turned the same shade as his hair.

'Crap! He knows about that?!'

* * *

><p>The day after, when Haruya arrived at the kitchen for breakfast, he tried is best to ignore the stares Fuusuke, Ryuuji and Hiroto were giving him.<p>

'Damn that Ryuuji, does he have to tell Hiroto everything?!'

He coughed before grabbing his breakfast.

"Haruya."

He looked up at Hitomiko-nee and did not like the serious look on her face.

"Since it seems that you're not recovering from your cough, you're going to have to take medicine now."

Haruya paled.

"No! No way! That shit tastes disgusting!"

Haruya ran out of the kitchen, leaving Hitomiko-nee to chase after him with the syrup.

Fuusuke, Ryuuji and Hiroto sighed before running after the two. The others in the kitchen just burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Haruya was just running around in wild panic. He didn't care where he was, as long as he got away from the medicine. Hence, he didn't realise he was running straight into a dead end.<p>

As he halted to avoid running into the wall, a million swear words ran through his mind. Behind him, a slightly-out-of-breath Hitomiko-nee and the three other children stopped too.

Hiroto and Ryuuji went forward and held Haruya's arms to prevent him from running again while Hitomiko-nee advanced on him.

Despite being restrained, Haruya refused to open his mouth, hence preventing Hitomiko-nee from shoving the cursed liquid into his mouth.

"Haruya! Open your mouth!"

"Mmm!"

"Oh, for the love of…!"

Fuusuke sighed and stepped forward.

He then delivered a painful kick to Haruya's stomach.

Haruya gasped and Hitomiko-nee took that as an opportunity to shove the medicine into his mouth.

Haruya was about to spit it out when three pairs of hands covered his mouth.

"Swallow, or I'll kick you again," Fuusuke growled menacingly.

Haruya, left with no choice, swallowed. The three boys released him, and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and whining about the horrible taste of the medicine.

"Well, I guess that works, but Fuusuke? See me later. We need to talk about how you treat your friends," Hitomiko-nee said.

And so, the four of them left, leaving the poor Haruya on the ground.

* * *

><p>Little did any of them know that Ruru and Hiromu, the two pranksters of the orphanage, had videotaped the entire scene. The two of them snickered and high-fived.<p>

"I'm sure the others would just love to see this!"

"Haha! That's right, Ruru! Looks like Haruya's not as tough as he seems!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Another one-shot. Problem? I love the Aliea Gakuen people. And not just Burn, Gazel, Hiroto and Midorikawa. The others deserved more screen time!<strong>

**Anyways, this could be considered a sequel to Fortune Cookie, although it can be read alone too. Unlike Fortune Cookie, this isn't based on a true story, so no, I wasn't kicked in the stomach. Also, due to some confusion because of Fortune Cookie, I'll explain who the characters are.**

**Sumeragi Maki: Her alien name was Maquia. She was a member of Epsilon. She's the girl with turquoise hair in a plate-like hairstyle.**

**Mutou Satoshi: His alien name was Metron. He was a member of Epsilon. He's the guy with purple hair.**

**Kuri Fuuko: Her alien name was Crypto. She was a member of Epsilon. She's the girl with blonde hair and (naturally) red eyes.**

**Kui Ruru: Her alien name was Quill. She was a member of Gaia/The Genesis. She's the small girl with purple hair tied into two big oddly-shaped ponytails and a marking on her forehead. **

**Miura Hiromu: His alien name was Diam. He was a member of Gemini Storm. He's the boy with long, wavy brown hair.**

**I'm sure Hitomiko, Hiroto, Ryuuji, Fuusuke and Haruya need no introduction.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
